theadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Faralden
The Faraldi have never had the best of luck. Part of this stems from their location to the fens and swampland that often spawns hostile humaniod forces, but its proximity made it the ideal site for the Nagarst Hegemony to expand into the North. For centuries the populace was drafted into military service under the Hegemony, but military life often proved to be a better alternative to farm-life. Unfortunately, the region doesn't sport significant mineral deposits, and most of the existing metals are worked by the Dwarves at Thundershield Keep. Because the country lacks wizard training or even basic literacy amongst its ruling classes, most of the talented individuals who might improve the country often leave for Kollias. Even their capital city of Everhold Keep was built by the Hegemony and maintained until the last days of their Empire. Politically, the country is recognized as a Monarchy, but the hold on this title is extremely loose. Most of the military and social court is spent on maintaining defenses to the North, while the nobility with access to ports and foreign influence hold the real power. This causes disparity in what wealth there is with the interior possessing the worst roads and infrastructure. Despite the odds against it, the "Kingdom" hasn't been swept aside by its surrounding hostile powers, and the frontier begs to be explored. Although significant metal deposits haven't been located on the more heavily populated and explored coasts, the interior is still free game. Since the country isn't able to produce or equip armored units, the Kingdom relies heavily on its native Halfling slingers, peasant bowmen, and lines of spearmen. Visitors to the Kingdom often find the populace to be rather unsophisticated at best and country bumpkins at worst. While they might not possess the libraries and scriptoriums of other nations, the people are more down to earth and make formidable clerics. Their insight and cleverness has saved them countless times in the past, and while they might not be heavily armored in metal, they make exceptional warriors. In fact, nearly everyone is taught how to shoot with a shortbow or wield a sickle when they're children. Some of the best mercenary companies come from Faralden; the most powerful of them returning home to defend their homeland and establish legacies of their own. The second largest collection of power comes from its druidic class who view the Kingdom as ideal for preserving their ideals. In fact, druidism is one of the largest religious powers in the country, and their added help in protecting the country has won them accolades and lasting friendship from even the most jaded noble. Politically, Faralden enjoys good relations with most other countries, although its relationship with Asterphalia can be sour at times as the humans expand their farms on "sacred" lands, or accidentally pursue the isolationist Elves for their "mystic" nature. Since the country is so closely tied with druids, the secular leaders sometimes get blamed for some of the gaffs occasionally made by the druids, but overall, Faralden gets along well.